


“Can you make me some Alcohol?”

by B0_57



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, I have never tagged before, Kinky, Love, M/M, Prophecy, SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTING, not Really kinky but still, this Is a full blown crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0_57/pseuds/B0_57
Summary: My friend on Discord made me laugh and I turned it into a fanfic where Fundy wears a maid outfit and there is a really weird prophecy
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	“Can you make me some Alcohol?”

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan, why did you make me write this? Well why did I write this-

Dream sits on his two meter couch, the classic American football playing on his 102 in TV screen. He wonders what life would be like if he didn’t mess up his career by doing drugs. Honestly he didn’t understand why he got fired he just smoked some weed in the workplace. That’s besides the point; he was out of beer, he had drank his half a dozen pack moments before, and his dying liver cries to him. But a liver can’t cry so he _obviously_ doesn’t know. “Fundy darling!” He calls, barely turning his head around to acknowledge his previous lover. He wasn’t all that attracted to him anymore, Fundy refused to wear the maid outfit. Today seemed to be an exception... His “lover” walks out in a short skirt with ruffles and such. (Why the fuck kill me)

“Yes honey~?” He cooes

“We need more beer.”

“Beer-? Beer.” His voice becomes monotone before he scuffles off, his feet silencing soon after.  
A few minutes pass and Fundy comes out with an entire **barrel** of beer.

 _“I made it just for you darling_ ” he smiles, pulling down his short skirt.  
He doesn’t reply, but takes the beer. Snatching it aggressively away from Fundy. More so rolling it, but still, you get his point.

“Do you like it?” He just pushes Fundy out of the way, just before a huge pop is heard, blood splatters and guts go everywhere 

“Fundy?”  
  
“Fundy!”

(I regret making an entire god damn account just to post a crackfic I wrote to torture my friend)


End file.
